Nuestra historia
by L.I.T
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. Segundo drabble: Todo Cambio: Songfic de la bella canción de Camila
1. Molesta

Molesta

By L.I.T

Ya han pasado los tres años, tres años en los cuales Orochimaru te entrenaría para luego arrebatarte tu cuerpo. Aunque hace dos días nos llegó la noticia de que habías acabado con tu sensei, tanto a Naruto como a mí nos dio una felicidad total y gracias a Tsunade acá nos encontramos buscando a Itachi para ayudarte con tu venganza.

Pronto llegamos a una aldea, ahí el grupo se fragmento cada quien buscaba en un lugar a mi me toco hacerlo dentro de la aldea, en verdad no me importaba y para ser sincera el solo pensar en verte nuevamente hace que mi cuerpo sea un manojo de nervios.

Luego de dos horas de caminar por el sitio y no encontrar nada decido ir a la elevación de la pequeña pradera en verdad que este lugar es sumamente bello y supongo que desde esa altura lo es más. Al llegar a la cima del lugar me reprendo por no haberme quedado en mi sitio de vigilancia o solamente que Naruto estuviera a mi lado para aceptar de que ya hay otra mujer en tu vida.

-----------------------ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Hace pocos minutos acabe con Tobi, el cual se encontraba furioso porque minutos antes había acabado con su Deidara-sensei, vaya que me costó pero al fin y al cabo gracias a mis habilidades terminé con él.

Luego de ambas peleas me encuentro totalmente agotado y sin chackra, así que Karin me está ayudando, solo me cuestionó el por qué de todos los integrantes del Hebi tuvo que ser ella la que me brindará su ayuda, la única chica que lo puede hacer es Sakura mi Sakura ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué extraño siento su chackra por acá? Y así aún con todas las dificultades del mundo levanto la vista hacia la colina y la veo dispuesta a marcharse.

Sakura sale de mi boca con la cual ella se voltea para verme y con ello me percató de que está llorando intentó moverme pero no puedo y ahí en ese instante me doy cuenta de que su dolor no es por verme es nada más y nada menos que por ver a Karin apegada a mi cuerpo, acaso no es que está estúpida tiene justus médicos, al parecer me equivoque con ella. Así que me suelto y al caminar dos pasos caigo al suelo por el agotamiento

-Sasuke-kun sale de su voz

-----------------------ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Cuando me dispongo a irme escucho salir mi nombre de su boca y en ese instante volteo a ver, veo como te quitas de encima no sutilmente a la chica y como al dar dos pasos caes al suelo.

-Sasuke-kun –sale de mi voz y sin importar nada corro a tu lado.

Cuando estoy a tu lado me percató de tus múltiples heridas y de que tu chackra está en lo mínimo así que sin dudarlo me concentró y de mis manos sale chackra color verde con el cual comienzo a curarte.

-----------------------ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a estar bien y como algo caliente me está reconfortando, se siente tan bien que me encantaría sentirlo siempre…espera acaso ese calor será de Karin? Así que empiezo a abrir mis ojos y lo que veo allí me sorprende y me llena el alma. Eres tú lo que me está dando ese calor, la que me está curando, cuanta falta me ha hecho no tener tus cuidados y preocupaciones, cuanta salía malherido pero aquí me encuentro nuevamente en tu regazo en el cual me siento lleno.

-----------------------ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Ya te cure al 100 pero ahora soy yo la que me siento débil, gaste demasiado chackra, me dispongo a ver tu cara y te veo con tus ojos azabaches abiertos.

-Sasu –digo antes de perder la conciencia

-----------------------ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Te oigo decir un diminutivo de mi nombre para luego sentir que caes encima de mí, al principio creo que era una forma de abrazo pero estoy muy equivocado, te has desmayado así que sin pensarlo dos veces te tomó en brazos y me dirijo a nuestro campamento para ponerte a descansar.

A los diez minutos de haber llegado oigo como Karin le grita a Suigetsu y a Juugo que he traído a otra mujer al grupo y que ella es la única que tiene que estar en mi vida, así que me dispongo a salir pero antes me percató de tu estado y como toda está bien me retiro.

-¿Qué demonios son esos gritos? –digo con un tono molesto

-Está pelos de elote que dice que trajiste a una chica al campamento Sasuke-sama –me responde Suigetsu

-¿Y si así fuera qué? –les cuestionó

Tanto Suigetsu como Juugo me dan a entender de que no sucede nada pero

-Acá la única mujer soy yo –gritó Karin

-Disculpa –le musitó

-Así como lo oyes la única chica que puede estar cerca de ti soy yo, no voy a permitir que esa pelirrosa frentona se quede en el grupo –terminó la chica de anteojos

-Jajaja acaso crees que estás en el Hebi solo por "bella" jaja de los cuatro tu eres la más fácil y además eres un estorbo además si hablamos según tu de tiempo en mi vida esa "pelirrosa frentona" como tú la llamas tiene más tiempo del que te imaginas además ella me conoce y qui…al antiguo Sasuke y yo la conozco a ella.

-Sasuke-sama ¿Quién es ella? –me pregunta Juugo

-Sakura Haruno –le respondo con una voz más relajada –ella es ninja de Konoha es mi ex compañera, la única persona que presenció mi partida –culminó y mentalmente pienso "ella es MI molestia, mi amada molestia"

Ya han pasado 5 horas desde que te deje en mi tienda y no has despertado, realmente me preocupa eso acaso te habrá pasado algo.

En mi mente empiezan a pasar tantas imágenes de cuando estuve en Konoha, imágenes de solo tú y yo antes no lo había pensado pero tengo demasiados recuerdos junto a ti.

-Sasuke-kun –dice una vox la cual hace que mis compañeros hagan silencio y yo salga de mi ensoñación.

-Sakura –te llamó y me levantó e empiezo a caminar hacia ti

Antes de llegar junto a ti siento como Karin te mira furiosa y como se disponía a ponerse en pie para atacarte.

-Karin ni se te ocurra, si la haces algo te mató –digo con mi voz totalmente fría.

-Sasuke-kun –me vuelves a llamar, tu voz se escucha demasiado cerca en ese momento me percató que estamos frente a frente.

-Sakura

-Sasuke-kun yo –pero no puedes terminar de hablar porque vuelves a caer inconsciente.

-Molesta –pienso y con una sonrisa en mi rostro te tomo en brazos para entrar nuevamente en la tienda y no salir hasta que estés bien.

**Fin**

Bueno que les pareció yo sé que es pequeño pero me gusto esa idea y la escribí espero que me digan su opinión gracias!!

L.I.T


	2. Todo Cambio

**Segundo Drabble, está canción es de Camila y se titula todo cambio, enserio me encanto y le vi excelente para hacer un fic de está bella pareja a ver que les parece.**

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece de ser así Sasuke y Sakura ya serían novios y Itachi estaría con cierta personita!**

**Pairings: SASUSAKU**

**POV: SASUKE **

**TODO CAMBIO**

**BY L.I.T**

Ya tengo dos años de estar nuevamente en Konoha, el lugar que me vio crecer, donde conocí a las personas que sustituyeron a mi familia y sobretodo donde me siento totalmente libre. Aunque al principio no todo fue así, a mis 13 años traicione la aldea y con ello me fui con ansias de poder para cumplir con mi principal objetivo deshacerme del ser que me desgracio la vida Itachi; mi estadía bajo el mando de Orochimaru duró casi los tres años pero por fin recapacite y me deshice de él pero para cumplir mi venganza reclute a tres personas más Suigetsu quien con su aspecto daba miedo, Juugo a quien sus cambios de personalidad eran de armas tronar y Karin la chica mas detestable, empalagosa y entrometida que he conocido ni Sakura ha llegado a tanto.

**Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

Aún recuerdo el día de mi regreso, las primeras personas que vi cuando me desperté fueron a Naruto y a…Sakura si la volví a ver nuevamente y el solo verla sonreír hizo que mi corazón diera un giro y viera las cosas desde otro punto de vista, antes miraba las cosas como si fueran en blanco y negro pero luego de volver y convivir con mis ex compañeros ahora nuevamente compañeros hizo que aprendiera a apreciar la vida pero la que logro este cambio en mí y no le puedo quitar mérito es _mi molestia_ quien aunque no sabe es la dueña absoluta de mi corazón y mente.

**Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**

Luego de estar 5 meses en la villa demostrando mi lealtad y pagando mi condena por haberme ido, decidí que era tiempo de decirte mis sentimientos aunque tenía un poco de miedo el simple hecho de que me rechazarás como yo lo hice tiempo atrás me deba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo pero si no me la jugaba no sería digno de mi apellido Uchiha y así en una fría tarde me dirigí hasta tu casa y te empecé la plática dándote nuevamente las gracias por todo, tú eres siempre la única que ha creído incondicionalmente en mí y eso te lo agradecería de por vida y ya luego inicié con un simple: "Sakura sabes me he enamorado" recuerdo que me miraste con cara de ¡Perdón! Y sin que te lo esperarás te bese en ese beso demostré todo mi amor hacia ti.

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi**

Desde eso momento me prometí a nunca más hacerte daño, ha estar siempre contigo todo el tiempo que tenía libre te lo dedicaba y así fui comprendiendo mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti desde que éramos chicos, siempre has sido el amor de mi vida por ello siempre procuré protegerte aunque nunca te lo demostré abiertamente pero cuando volví a verte me decidí a no ser tan cobarde y así fue como todo empezó.

**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**

Aún no encuentro como decirte que Te amo con toda mi alma yo se que tú lo sabes por mis actos pero nunca lo has oído salir de mis labios y no soy tan tonto para creer que no anhelas escuchar esas dos sencillas palabras

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi**

Y así con mi regreso, la parte de mi corazón que había quedado sepultada volvió a resurgir y con ello empecé a amar; y con este amor comprendí que todo inició cuando te vi nuevamente.

Fin

Bueno que les parecio este songfic, espero que les haya agradado...


End file.
